<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty love by Shadowtoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451963">Dirty love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons'>Shadowtoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Bondage, Foreplay, M/M, Mafia AU, Mobster AU, Multi, Negaduck probably a semi, Other, Porn Without Plot, Threesome, base on an sketch, darkwing sandwich, enjoy you sinners, gentle/rough, kidnap, negaduck and Darkwarrior Duck are tops, poor Darkwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Language (strong), smut/lemon, other-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkwarrior Duck/Darkwing Duck, Darkwarrior Duck/Negaduck, Darkwarrior Duck/Negaduck/Darkwingduck, Darkwing Duck/Negaduck, NegaWing, negawarrior, warriorwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I set my sin card for this one-</p><p>My soul been given for your needs!! lol<br/>Enjoy and have a nice day!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silent night, Negaduck was doing his usual business of stealing and getting away with murder. Felt nice to do evil in the night, no one to bother him what was needed to take. Only for a brief moment while he was about to make his way out stopping at his tracts. Chuckled to himself, "You know its rude not to say hi, or a goodbye.~" hummed, looking over can tell who it was. Darkwarrior Duck himself, the man no one ever dared to challenge to his game he always have or a fight. The man had tricks up his sleeves, able to take out someone, and leave without a trace with no tracks left behind. Only ones who were able to challenge this dangerous man was Negaduck.</p><p>The tyrant fashion duck hum himself a little bit coming out of the darkness, "Only one can tell if I am watchin' from miles away. Interesting...~" for him now to walk forward then stopping standing in front of Negaduck from an inch. Knowing well damn he couldn't get this duck to stay down, which is why he has a different plan.</p><p>Negaduck notice it he has something in mind, as he leaned on a wall now with his arms crossed. "Looks like you want to talk about something than lookin' for a fight."<br/><br/>Darkwarrior lit a cigar hearing the other speak, only then to blow out smoke. "See if you are interested to-- mess with Decetive Darkwing Duck. The man who's been gettin' too noisy with my stuff, and I want to set him straight." As he explained what he wanted to do, Negs rose a brow a little bit. "Shocker, you want to mess with him. Are you more referring make him confused of your fake ones so that way, easy to spoil your deals, trades, and most importantly your so call territory be left alone?" pointing out the facts what Warrior wanted, only then now stand up straight. "Warrior, darlin' messin' with Darkwing dork be a simple thing, why not have him wrap around your fingers?~" purred at him, only then he had walk around the other with a cheeky evil grin. Only now to be in front of him with his hands rubbing the others chest, Warrior knew Negaduck is a player to anyone. Although; this kind of thing he missed from the rumors. "That loser is easy to have under your hands, easy to make him beg for your own good needs.~" for him to say that the buff duck sort of tensed up a bit. Thinking Negs was joking, only to notice he isn't at all.<br/><br/>Only then thinking about it, god he gonna hate this very much. Then again; seems worth it to do. "Alright.. What do you have in mind?"</p><p>-Skipping time-</p><p>Darkwing had gotten a letter, an help letter an unknown source appeared in his office. Would of told Launchpad, but his partner was sleeping and didn't wish to disturb him letting him to have his rest. Looking around a bit thinking he was in the right track. Stopping here and there checking the numbers of the homes, odd why he was by homes than apartments. Always happen in the city than neighborhoods-- Rich ones he should point it out, more he kept going felt like he was in more of an area no one can find him, or where he was at. stopping now finally finding the right home looking up at the gate then the path going toward the- mansion???</p><p>Looking at the paper again thinking this must of been a mistake. "Looks like no one isn't home!" didn't even bother buzzing in, as he turn bumped into someone and that someone was Negaduck himself staring at the other now. "Negaduck? What are you doing here?" as the detective hero questioned the evil gang leader. "Oh nothin', we were just waiting for you babe.~"</p><p>We? Only felt the world blurring up, and the ground. Didn't know he was being carried inside of the fancy home can hear Negaduck's voice, but the other voice was different. Raspy as well, but had more darker evil like just couldn't tell. Moments now, finally awoken from his sleep sitting up looking around remembered Negaduck was there- realizing where he was in! Panicking now as he tried to leave only then notice he couldn't go any further to the door. Looking down his leg was chained up, and attached on the bed to prevent him leaving. The purple masked duck panic more why he was here, and what was gonna happened hearing voices outside the room was getting louder slowly. The duck moved away now trying to find his gun, only was taken from him.</p><p>The door knob turned, Darkwing now had a pillow was ready to smack Negaduck seeing him enter first, then-- Darkwarrior Duck?! Can feel that cold feeling going up his spine, his feathers spiked up knowing this isn't good if he is here, even when Negaduck is around. The two males see the feared Darkwing, who was ready to fight them. Negs couldn't help to laugh, "Really Darkwing, a pillow was your best choice?~" ginned at the embarrassed hero, "You took my weapon, and everything else is over there!!" As he glared at the both of them, still on edge what they want from him and what was the reason he is there. The two now gotten close with the other who sort of shrunk down a little bit seeing the fear in his eyes, or more of nervous ones. Just hugging the pillow now for his dear life, as Negaduck grinned, "Relax Dimwit, we just want to have fun with you. If you do not mind two of course.~" Took a few seconds what was going on, like a hammer hit his head. "You are insane for that idea." <br/>For Warrior crossed his arms, "What I said, but been telling me how well you are came down to it." Now the fluster detective turn to his opposite. "You said wouldn't say a word!!!" Negs shrugged himself, hands in his pocket. "Hey, don't be like that. Besides, I did wanted to give you a little gift and adding another party member into our play be good. Double the pleasure is more fun that way.~" As he told the other had his arms around Darkwing only then Warrior did the same, "Don't seem so nervous, I wouldn't dare to say a thing unlike him.~" he grin at the duck, for Negs to glare a little. "Hey! Hope you know this is a one time thing only. Don't get any ideas you can be near him." </p><p>Darkwarrior just rolled his eyes, as Darkwing seem confuse for a split second but for Warrior be in the back of him as Negs in the front. Staring at him then gasp felt hands that had a hold of his body, two pairs on removing his pants as another pair removing his bow tie and shirt. Sort of squirmed, only now both just pressed themselves against the nervous duck. Hard for the detective hero to contain himself, between the two having their fun and didn't want to admit he loves it. Can feel a kiss one one shoulder and his other, Warrior notice the hero was enjoying his time was a surprise see him. Guess Negaduck was correct about this and be the only way to get pass him from ruining plans, in ways- he like to see him like this. Mostly enjoying Negaduck doing his thing, like watching an expert at work. Sitting down with the duck to allow Negs get the chain off his foot and to get his pants off, including his boxers. Leaving Darkwing half naked between the two, "Wouldn't be fair for us be fully dress, huh darlin'?~" questioned Darkwing, as he move away to take his clothes off both Darkwing and Darkwarrior stared. "Well Warrior, are you gonna do the same. I can hold our little ducky.~" For him to had a hold of Darkwing now, "We can wait.~" Can see the tyrant leader huffed and rolled his eyes-- if can see it or tell. He stood up to take his shirt off, both the ducks seeing how he looked- </p><p>Darkwing looking at the two more, "Thanks.. Now I feel like shit." he is the only one who isn't buff like that, in a way he thinks differently about the body figure. Sure muscles and power is nice, in a way he thinks speed is good. Trying to balance both of it, as he was in his own little world Negaduck smacked his ass to get the hero out of his head caused a yelp. "NEGADUCK!!!" glaring at him now, as Negs laughed. Warrior couldn't help to chuckle, then now in thought of himself- getting an idea. "Mind if we do a little foreplay with him, I would like how long he can last and beg.~" Warrior asked Negaduck, he grinned widely at that idea looking at Darkwing who was now staring at the two. Warrior pulled out cuffs, "Want to do the honor?~" the purple masked one eyes widen of this, as the villain opposite one took them watching Negs pinning his twin on the bed on his stomach and cuffing him. "For the idea, can have the first pleasure for experience." telling the other that. Warrior didn't deny the request for him to sit down for Negs moving the male between his legs. Darkwing blushing hard looking up at the other, as Negs move his head back, "Hon, it's rude to stare.~" teasing the hero, as Warrior let his growth out in front of the hero duck, who gulps a little for him to just do what the two want. At first giving a lick to the tip, then letting in his mouth (beak). For the bigger duck let out some moans, Negs watching can feel his own growth coming out. Warrior looked at the other motion him on over to sit down next to him, didn't hesitated to do that for him sit down. The buffed duck pulled the other off his cock, "Do the same for him, cutie.~" now he was giving him cute names. Darkwing look over at the other growth in front of him, for him now giving the same treatment. Negs enjoying it and moaning softly himself.</p><p>Went on for least 30 minutes for the two made the hero duck stop, only now he was toss on the bed. The bed was soft, very comfortable for his liking. Wondering now if this place belong to Darkwarrior Duck, again his mind was interrupted when Negs was working with his cock, as Warrior giving the male kisses on his body. Making the now heated duck trembling of their touch and pleasures was getting from the two, panting heavily more. Getting a bite from Warrior, that made Negs stop for him growl going up doing the same on the other shoulder. A squeak came out of the cuffed duck, the red eyes duck look over and grinned. "Someone jealous?~" he was teasing Negaduck, who was sort of blushing himself of that. "You know damn well, I will not let you do it to him again." he growled for the two were gonna argue, the other sit up being between. "Can you both shut up and fuck me alrea--" Stopping at his words what he said. That surprised the two hear that, making them lit up more of it.</p><p>"Darkwing Duck, St. Canards decetive cursed and begged.~" Negaduck grinned at him evilly.<br/>"I-I didn't mean to say it like that!!" can hear the stutter. Warrior now gotten an full interest.<br/>"Think he deserves it?" Warrior questioned.</p><p>Negs had that wild in his eyes, "He does.~" The poor duck didn't get a chance to speak, he was being shifted, Warrior on the bottom while Negaduck being ontop, which means Darkwing was between the two. Nervous was the two are gonna do, first one who entered was Negs. Did it gently for the lewd hero groan in pleasure, only felt a second. Jolted up now, "Wait!! You two can't be serious!?!?" Caught his attention of this, but Negs held the other body still, "We are, you'll love it.~" Before another word came out, Warrior pushed himself in slowly as Darkwing tensed and eyes teared up. Both the ducks licked his tears away and trying to keep him calm, knew he will be in much in pain willing to keep him calm and relaxed. Once now he adjusted it, they were able to continued what they wanted to do. Didn't this kind of thing felt good, Darkwing never even thought being in between the two like that or be in some sort of party like this. Their cocks were hitting the right spot and rubbing more to his sensitive spots, his tail wagged happily of the feeling. </p><p>Negs hands moved to Darkwing's fluffed chest, as Warrior hands held the hips. The two villains were panting and grunting. Enjoying to see one loving and struggling to get the cuffs off him, but of course they wouldn't let him free like that. For the good moment of gentle the two couldn't take it and started hammering their prisoner. Mewing out, panting, and drooling. His eyes shaped to hearts, felt like his came before the two but was hard to tell if he did. His body was trembling more, the two buried themselves on his neck they became sloppy with their rough rhyme. Felt something was gonna burst, both boys notice the reaction. </p><p>"Are you gonna cum?~" Negs purred on the side.<br/>"Go on, and do it.~" Warrior said on the other.</p><p>Make the hero to let it go, as the two slammed in holding him still. Filling him up, the hero's eyes widens him now laying on Warrior tired, and sore. Leaking some of their substance that are mixed. The two on the other hand, still have energy getting themselves out and laying the other down to rest. Warrior gotten his pants on, same for Negaduck. "There, he should't be trouble." As well took the cuffs off of Darkwing-- he was too tired to hear their conversation.</p><p>Only then he stopped the male, "Remember, this was a one time I will let you fuck him like that." Glared now, as Darkwarrior now lit a cigar once again. Always had some around his mansion, "You think your threats gonna stop me, I saw how you stared. I bet you would like it too rough, tugging, and being overpowered.~" Grinned evilly at Negs who was blushing himself at his words the two stopped look over, see Darkwing turning to the two. "How are you two still able to stand?..."</p><p>"I have my own way." The two spoke at the same time, staring at each other now with a glare. Only then shrugged. "Rest you dumbass, knowing you will need it. As well I am takin' your clothes for a clean up, can wear my shirt for now." Warrior spoke of it, "No your shirt is too big, he is wearing mine." Here goes the arguing again, as the two argued on out, leaving the duck there again confused thinking he missed something, but to shrugged. Yawned now nuzzled himself on the pillow under the blanket as well.</p><p>falling asleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow on</p><p>Instagram: 200shadowfan<br/>Twitter: Arinfrankanon (adult content)<br/>Tumblr: 200shadowfan-arinanon<br/>Deviantart: 200shadowfan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>